Tú, Jane Eyre
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: OC - Hace muchos años que ese volumen de Jane Eyre te pertenece, y aún así, te acuerdas de cómo llegó a tus manos como si fuese ayer mismo. Es porque le tienes ese cariño especial, lo sé. Forma parte de ti tanto como tu corazón y tus piernas.


Completamente OC. No sé si es exactamente un fic... en realidad, lo escribí para un certamen literario pero me pareció que no se entendería bien si no se había leido antes Jane Eyre. Quizás sea un poco raro... Quizás lo mejor para entenderlo sea leer :P

Espero que guste de todas formas :)

**Desclaimer:** Lo de siempre... ^^_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú, Jane Eyre<em><br>_**

Hace muchos años que ese volumen de _Jane Eyre _te pertenece, y aún así, te acuerdas de cómo llegó a tus manos como si fuese ayer mismo. Es porque le tienes ese cariño especial, lo sé. También sé que no lo venderías ni aun estando en la miseria y muriéndote de hambre. Forma parte de ti tanto como tu corazón y tus piernas. Y es que te ha visto crecer, madurar y convertirte en la mujer que eres hoy. Te recuerda a tu pasado, a tu presente y también a tu futuro. Te ha hecho fuerte y te ha dado esperanzas cuando a ti no te quedaban. También te ha hecho daño, dándote ilusiones que no veías cumplir. Pero ya sabes que siempre nos hieren más los que más amamos. Creo que también lo quieres tanto porque te recuerda a Laura. Te duele la distancia que os separa. Tranquila, algún día os reencontraréis tal y como ella misma te prometió.

Siempre dices que es una tontería escribir sobre ti, que eso ya lo hizo Charlotte Brontë hace ciento cincuenta años. Quizás tengas razón, pero yo no puedo evitar ignorar tus risas y plasmar esto en papel. Puede que algún día si me lo agradezcas, ¿quién sabe? Al menos, mi conciencia estará tranquila.

Ya he dicho que hace mucho que te regalaron ese pequeño fragmento de tu alma. Tú aún vivías en Periwinkle, cómo habías estado haciendo desde el día en el que tu tía te dejó allí para nunca volver a recogerte.

Crecer en un orfanato es duro, a ti te lo voy a decir. Pero también conservas buenos recuerdos de allí. Nunca olvidarás a la Sra. Sheffield, que llegó a ser lo más cercano a una madre para ti, y mucho menos a Laura. La buena de Laura. Me has hablado tantas veces de ella que en ocasiones parece como si yo también la hubiese conocido. En realidad, me gustaría hacerlo. Algún día lo haré, cuando te reencuentres con ella.

Fue la propia Laura, dos años mayor que tú, la que rompió su hucha y se puso de puntillas ante el mostrador de la librería para poder sorprenderte por tu cumpleaños. Recuerdas bien aquel momento que quedó grabado a fuego en tu mente. Te temblaban las manos mientras desgarrabas el papel de periódico a las seis de la mañana, pegada a la ventana para ver con la luz del alba. Y allí estaba. Pasaste los dedos por las letras en relieve de la portada mientras leías: _Jane Eyre_. Incluso entonces supiste que no volverías a estar sola mientras lo llevases contigo. Era como si a partir de entonces Laura te cupiese en un bolsillo.

Esa no fue la última vez que mirasteis el libro bajo la luz del amanecer, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no, sólo la primera. Fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que os despertabais mutuamente cuando todavía todos dormían y, acurrucadas una contra la otra bajo una manta, os leíais los párrafos en susurros.

Muchas veces, la gente dice que debemos aprovechar cada segundo que podemos con la gente que amamos para cuando no podamos hacerlo. Vosotras no desperdiciasteis un solo segundo.

Laura.

Sé que a veces te gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo para poder volver a abrazarla como antes sólo una vez más. El no poder te duele. A veces, pareces impaciente por dejarlo todo e ir donde está ella, pero luego recuerdas que no hay que acelerar las cosas, que vendrá lo que tiene que venir y que tienes que aprovechar tu tiempo aquí, ahora, donde también eres feliz, aunque estés tan ocupada siéndolo que no te des cuenta.

No te rías de mí por conocerte tan bien. No puedo evitarlo. Siempre me has atraído, en todos los sentidos. Pero ya lo sabes, yo mismo te lo he dicho e insinuado en multitud de ocasiones. Y a ti te gusta escucharlo, ¡no lo niegues!. Puedo leerlo en tus ojos aunque a veces trates de engañarme con tu semblante de jugar a ser dura. Eso también lo aprendiste en Periwinkle, y lo reforzaste cuando te viniste a vivir al mundo real. Todos nos damos un buen golpe en ese momento, ¿no es verdad?

Para entonces, tú habías decidido quedarte allí. Amabas pintar y no se te daba mal del todo. Además, a los más pequeños les encantaba que tú les enseñases. Tus perspectivas se vieron hundidas de forma estrepitosa cuando la Srta. Sheffield te habló sobre la falta de presupuesto. ¿Qué ibas a hacer ahora? ¡Tú no conocías más que aquellas cuatro paredes!

Era una buena mujer la Srta. Sheffield. No iba a dejarte tirada en la calle después de haberte criado desde que era una niñita. Con su ayuda, conseguiste un puesto de maestra. Estaba lejos, pero no te importaba. Estabas feliz. Nerviosa y preocupada, pero también feliz de ver que era el momento de empezar a vivir tu propia vida de verdad.

Te cupo todo en una maleta. Al fin y al cabo, eran pocas tus pertenencias. Te despediste de todos y miraste atrás una última vez antes de abandonar Periwinkle para siempre. Laura se había ido un tiempo atrás. La echabas de menos y salir de allí te ayudaría a dejar de hacerlo.

Sentada al fondo de un autobús, leías tu _Jane Eyre_.

Fue extraño comenzar a vivir tan sola en aquel diminuto apartamento de un pequeño pueblo al norte de Inglaterra. Siempre habías estado acostumbrada al ruido, a niños, a personas. Ahora, sólo estabas tú contigo en aquellas húmedas noches de ese primer otoño. Pero no era así todo el tiempo, sólo cuando se ponía el sol y tenías que resguardarte de la oscuridad. Las mañanas, en cambio, pasaban agradables en la pequeña escuela, dando clases de apoyo a los infantiles, mientras que por las tardes podías dibujar cualquier paisaje que se pusiera ante ti. Cada vez has ido mejorando más con tu lápiz, nunca te ha hecho falta nadie que te enseñase.

Te hubiese gustado que Laura pudiese haberte visitado. Le habría encantado tanto o incluso más que a ti la tranquila vida campestre. Ella sí que sabía apreciar la vida. Con tu juventud, no entendías que había hecho ella de malo para que le fuese negada. "Dios es mi padre, y me ama", te había dicho muchas veces en un intento de hacerte comprender que Él no tenía la culpa. Con su fe ciega y absoluta, Laura se marchó tranquila del mundo aquella última noche que pasaste con ella. Cuando te despertaron al alba, ya había muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tú lloraste, gritaste y te aferraste su fría mano. Era demasiado duro de aceptar. Era como una Helen Burns vencida por la tuberculosis en Lowood, dejando sola a una pequeña Jane tras haber sido su única amiga de verdad.

Aquel fue un domingo precioso, parecía que los ángeles cantaban en el cielo de alegría porque Laura al fin había alcanzado las divinas puertas del Paraíso. Tú, con tu vestido negro, admirabas con ojos llorosos el brillo de la palabra "Resurgam" grabada en su lápida junto a su nombre. Tenías sólo dieciocho años, veinte cuando yo te conocí.

Parece que fue ayer cuando mi ahijada se sentó descaradamente a tu lado y te pidió que le hicieses un dibujo de ella con su hermoso vestido nuevo. Aún después de todos estos años, lo sigue conservando, guardado junto todos aquellos que le harías los años posteriores. Siempre ha sido y será una pequeña presumida desvergonzada de aire francés. Fue hace poco cuando finalmente me contaste que accediste porque te recordaba a Adele. No podías evitar seguir comprando tu vida con la de Jane, ¿verdad? Teníais muchos puntos en común. Supongo que con ese razonamiento, yo debo ser tu Sr. Rochester. No, no me lo vayas a negar. Sé que lo piensas. No te molestes en tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Alguna vez, en aquellos primeros tiempos, me llegué a preguntar que si no me llamase Edward, como él, se te habría escapado su nombre de entre tus labios mientras hacíamos el amor.

Tranquila, no dudo de tus sentimientos por mí, si es que te he hecho pensar eso. Es más, sé que si esta noche, cuando acostemos a nuestro hijo y nos acurruquemos juntos en la cama, yo viendo un partido mientras tú lees, si en ese momento el mismísimo Edward Rochester saliese de entre las páginas y se invitase a ir a vivir a Thornfield con él, le dirías muchas gracias pero no.

Sé que no ha sido fácil el camino, que ha habido obstáculos y tentaciones. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu tía murió? Hacía tiempo que no pensabas en ella, la mujer que te abandonó. Entonces, te marchaste, cruzando media Inglaterra para ir a su entierro. No estábamos pasando buenos momentos en aquella época.

Jane también fue con su tía rica cuando murió. La tuya, en cambio, era tan sólo de clase media. Tampoco tuviste un tío que te hubiese dejado una herencia, ni ningún primo loco que se quisiese casar contigo para llevarte a la India. Menos mal. Aunque, lo que sí pudiste fue entablar relación con aquellas primas que apenas conocías. De vez en cuando, llaman a casa y habláis durante lo que a mí me parecen horas. Me gusta que hayas encontrado un punto de unión con tu familia. Sé que así te sientes menos abandona, aunque ya sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí.

Pero, de lo que más me alegro es que volvieses. No sé que sería ahora de mí sin ti. Supongo que estaría echándote de menos, como hice entonces, durante cada segundo de mi tiempo.

A pesar de los malos momentos, los desengaños, y alguna que otra caía desde un séptimo piso a la realidad, yo creo que ha valido la pena, ¿sabes? Has sido igual que Jane, has luchado, has amado, has conocido el dolor, la soledad y la felicidad. Y aquí estás. Convencida de que tomaste las decisiones correctas a pesar de las tempestades. Es más, creo que eres mejor que ella, porque te sales del papel y puedo tocarte y abrazarte, puedo susurrarte al oído lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, y sé que me oyes porque te veo sonrojarte y sonreír.

Acabas de entrar en nuestra habitación y me preguntas que qué hago. Te he dicho que nada importante y trato de tapar el cuaderno disimuladamente cuando pasas detrás de mí. No quiero que lo leas hasta que no esté terminado y corregido. Espero que te guste cuando lo veas. Sé que lo hará por cómo me estás mirando, sabiendo que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Te has metido en la cama y tengo ganas de seguirte.

He dejado de escribir y me he ido contigo. Cuando me has sentido llegar has sonreído y devuelto tu libro de donde lo acabas de coger para poder prestarme toda tu atención. Porque, a pesar de lo importante que las amarillentas páginas son para ti, las dejarías a un lado abandonadas una y otra vez siempre que fuese necesario para estar con nosotros, con tu familia.

Al fin y al cabo, no son más que palabras hiladas formando una historia como otra cualquiera. Como la de "La Isla del Tesoro" o "El cuervo" o "Mujercitas" o... o esta misma que tienes frente a ti a la que le quedan pocos segundos por acabar. Ya se te había olvidado, ¿eh? Se te había olvidado que esto no es más que una historia. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la mejor de todas? Esta que está ocurriendo ahora mismo, en ese preciso instante y momento, que se escurre entre tus dedos y se te engancha en el pelo. Creo que ya la has adivinado, pero por si acaso, te digo que se llama _vida_, y que nadie tienes dos volúmenes iguales.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>¡Es mi espíritu el que se dirige al suyo, como si ambos hubiésemos muerto y estuviésemos a los pies de Dios, iguales, como somos! – <strong>Jane Eyre<strong>_


End file.
